


Trip of a Lifetime

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 'Cause why not?, F/M, Modern AU, Romance, Set in Canada, a daytrip to end all daytrips, a tiny smidge of smex, mature content, naluweek - Freeform, naluweek2018, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: A story in 9 chapters ~ from the Naluweek 2018 list 'o' prompts. (Drive, Fascination, Sanctum, Bedtime, Wicked, Omen, Sensation, Freedom / Chained, 100 Year Quest) Natsu and Lucy take a day trip; it’s both planned and somehow spontaneous - much like love. You should always try to work at keeping love alive - and both Natsu and Lucy have taken that advice to heart!





	Trip of a Lifetime

Lucy could handle her sensible four-door sedan as skilfully as the more powerful cars she'd driven when she lived with daddy dearest; but as a merciful kindness, she allowed Natsu behind the wheel when they went places. It was only the most sensible thing to do. With his motion sickness, if he wasn't driving, he'd complain incessantly, or eject the contents of his stomach. Every-damn-where. Sometime after the third occurrence, Lucy had dubbed Natsu her designated driver.  
  
This Sunday they'd decided to pack up the car and lose themselves in the back roads of the county. Today was all about taking the scenic route - turning off the GPS, and exploring new towns.  
  
Natsu took one hand off the wheel to nudge Lucy. "Hey, remember how you said you'd like us to get more cultured and I thought you were talking about yogurt?"  
  
"You know exactly what I was talking about, and it was not dairy products." Lucy slipped off her sandals and wriggled her toes. At least being the designated non-driver had its perks. "Taking in a show once in a while would be fun, and exploring some of the historical sites would be informative."  
  
"Y'know, I do listen to you." Natsu passed a steely gray Honda Civic with a burst of speed. "And I thought long and hard about how to combine our wants into one destination."  
  
"Ew." Lucy mimed being sick. "Don't tell me there's a town where eating chilies and reading is mandatory! I can handle books, but I don't have your tolerance for Scoville units!"  
  
"Is there somewhere you know like that?" Natsu gave Lucy a sidelong look and then fastened his attention back to the road. "Sounds better than where I was going. Let me find a place to turn around and you can pull up directions to this wonderful destination."  
  
"Naw, I guess I'll let you take us to wherever you were going already." Lucy rubbed her stomach. "I'm getting hungry - I hope we'll be there soon."  
  
"Soon," agreed Natsu, "It's almost funny how we've never done a day trip out in this direction."  
  
"Funny, like 'ha-ha' or funny, like 'Alexa, play Despacito'?" Lucy asked with a smug smile. "There's lots of great towns within a hundred klicks of home and even more if we widen the field."  
  
"Yeah, well this place will quench most of your needs." Natsu playfully waggled the steering wheel, making Lucy whip her head to glare at him - and so miss the giant sign that announced, 'welcome to Blyth.'  
  
"How many times do I have to threaten you before you stop doing that?"  
  
"More than what the current count's at." Natsu snickered. "But I'll behave for now - it's time to find a place for breakfast!"

  


Lucy wiped her mouth and delicately burped into her napkin. "You did well."  
  
"You forgive me for my driving?"  
  
"Just this time, until the next time." Lucy grinned and settled the bill. "Let's leave the car parked and walk around downtown."  
  
"We can prolly walk up-town, down-town and back-and-forth all over town before getting tired," joked Natsu. "But I know you're gonna love my surprise."  
  
"You planned something?"  
  
"Yeah." Natsu caught Lucy's unbelieving vibe and bristled. "I do listen to you natter about wanting me to organize things for us to do together - but I usually forget."  
  
"I'm going to give you a pass on that one." Lucy held out her hand and let Natsu lead her out onto the beautifully maintained sidewalk. The 'communities in bloom' signage was accurate. Decorative planters held beautiful displays every ten meters and the wealth of colour was invigorating. "Your surprise better wow me, or I'll be driving us home."  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
Lucy took perverse delight in how green Natsu became. "Oh? Wouldn't I?"  
  
"Fine, I booked tickets to a live theatre show here in this town." Natsu gulped, his eyes still worried. "Don't make me a passenger, please."  
  
"Oh my goodness! We're in Blyth, aren't we?" Lucy squealed, her expression of joy rivaling the brightness of the sun. She embraced Natsu, squeezing him and bouncing with excitement. "Which show? What time? Who's in it? Good seats?"  
  
Natsu opened his mouth to try to answer Lucy.  
  
Lucy shook her head and interrupted herself. "No! Those details aren't important - once we pick up a playbill I can Google anything I need to." Impulsively Lucy leaned in for a quick kiss.

Lucy kissed Natsu again; this time on his cheek, with less force. "The theatre doesn't run until evening, does it?"  
  
"We're a little early," Natsu admitted with no sign of shame. "You could keep showing your appreciation if you wanted." He winked and grinned. "Um, not here like this - unless you've reconsidered your stance on public displays of affection." Natsu laughed at Lucy's retaliatory smack of his chest.  
  
"You wish!" Taking a step back, Lucy mock glared at her boyfriend. "I was just excited." She winked. "We'll revisit PDA's later if the show is as good as I think it will be."  
  
"Good to know." Natsu offered Lucy his hand. "Why don't we walk off breakfast and find a place for lunch and dinner?"  
  
"You and your stomach!" Lucy giggled and laced her fingers with Natsu's. "C'mon and let's explore."  
  
Natsu pulled Lucy down the street, playing tour guide, showing off impressive (Googled) knowledge. This mini-vacation was going exactly according to plan - Lucy was pleased with the opportunity to visit the theatre and she had no idea about the other surprise. None.  
  
"For such a small town, they still have an impressive amount of shops and restaurants, eh?"  
  
"You're sounding a bit like you joined their B.I.A. and they made you the president." Lucy gave Natsu a smirk. "What's got you so wound up?"  
  
"Can't I just want you to have a good time?" Natsu pouted. "This is our first day trip of the year. We were way too busy before to enjoy any time off, and I kinda wanted this to make up for waiting."  
  
"You don't have to try so hard, I want you to have a great time too." Lucy stopped in front of a window display full of old glassware, vintage postcards, and bric-a-brac. "Let's go in here!"  


"Whatever you like."  
  
"And then whatever you like."  
  
Natsu grinned and gave Lucy a sweet kiss. "I'm banking on that."

  


"What is your fascination with old junk, anyways?" Natsu lifted an old feathered hat and examined it with disinterest. "This is more than thirty years out of date."  
  
Lucy snatched it from his hands and cradled it to her chest. "This is living history! Yeah, it's old, but it shows where we've been and where human fashion is going."  
  
"Human fashion?" Natsu chortled, drawing the attention of the other customers in the antique shop. "Might as well be alien. I bet you wouldn't be able to find something here you'd be willing to wear."  
  
"A bet?" Lucy placed the hat down and hustled Natsu to the back of the shop for more privacy. "You're on." She crossed her arms and tapped one foot, looking around the store as she considered her next move. "I will pick and wear something from this wonderful shop and you'll call into work Monday so we can stay overnight."  
  
"I don't think you understand how bets work." Natsu replied, his voice full of mirth, "I already - ah, you know, fine. You're on. But let me help you select this magical item."  
  
"I get final say."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Natsu and Lucy started looking through the antique shop with single-minded focus. They ignored the house wears, old toys and furniture in favour of the selection of old clothes. Natsu found and suggested the most atrociously ugly and wrongly-sized items to Lucy - who rejected them as fast as Natsu could show them.  
  
After Natsu wandered away, Lucy kept searching, growing more desperate by the minute. The old hats, dresses and weird shoes were not even close to anything she'd willingly wear. A tap on her shoulder made her jump and turn.  
  
A sweet smile from Natsu greeted Lucy. "You might like this. I know it's not clothes, but our ill-considered bet didn't actually spell out many conditions." He held out both hands closed around something. "But I would love to see you wear this." Natsu opened his hands and dangled a rhinestone studded choker in front of Lucy. "It glitters almost as much as your smile."  
  
Lucy gasped and accepted the necklace. She hugged Natsu and whispered into his ear, "You keep being so sweet and you won't get much sleep at all tonight."  
  
"Helluva bet where we both get what we want." Natsu plucked the choker out of Lucy's grip. "Let me pay for this and we can find more fascinating stores and attractions to explore."

"Maybe I understand bets better than you thought." Lucy smiled, sneaking a light pat onto Natsu's backside. "Where's the fun in getting treated bad?"  
  
"Depends." Natsu leered in response. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm getting at." He laughed as Lucy exited the antique shop with her hands over her ears. Moving up as the person ahead of him at the register paid and accepted their change, Natsu settled an innocent smile onto his lips. "Great place you've got here."

  


"Since you seem to know so much about Blyth already, Natsu - lead the way to a bookshop."  
  
"Will do." Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist. "But first, how 'bout we find a bench to complete our bet?"  
  
Heart beating wildly, Lucy knew her cheeks had flooded with colour. "Um, yeah."  
  
"I'm not gonna molest you in public!" Natsu squeezed Lucy a bit tighter and chuckled. "I'm saving that for my birthday request."  
  
Without a second thought, Lucy elbowed Natsu. His 'oof' and subsequent rubbing of his ribs made her grin. "You can ask, but getting what you've asked for depends on keeping me in good humour, doesn't it?"  
  
Natsu nodded, hobbled the few steps to the nearest bench and collapsed with a sigh. "You're too quick and too vicious with that elbow."  
  
"Tch. I could've given you a Lucy-kick." Sitting next to her boyfriend, Lucy gave him a charming smile - her previous actions long gone in her mind. "I would like to wear what you bought me." For added measure, she fluttered her eyelashes. "Please."  
  
A bit dazed with the allure coming off Lucy, Natsu began to dig in his pockets. "I have it somewhere!"  
  
Lucy held up and shook the paper bag from the antique shop. "It's in here."  
  
"Oh yeah." Natsu sheepishly took the bag and withdrew the rhinestone choker, his fingers trembling the smallest amount as he unclasped the necklace. Regaining confidence, he said, "Blyth townspeople are super friendly. The guy offered to clean and polish it too after taking off the tags. So now it's ready for you to wear."  
  
"Awww!" Lucy held her hair out of the way for Natsu to work the necklace. "You're spoiling me." She dropped her hair and touched the center stone of the choker. "Thank you."  
  
"You can do better than that."  
  
Lucy set one hand on each of Natsu's shoulders. "Of course I can, but should I?" She giggled, enjoying Natsu's pout. Lucy looked left and right - the street was empty of passersby. Before he could complain, she leaned forward and gave him a loud smacking kiss on his lips. "Now how about that bookshop?"

  


It was a pleasant walk of twenty minutes. The early morning showed promise of greater heat, the scent of the flowers adding to the beauty of the day. The lack of crowds, noise, and graffiti added to the small town vibe.  
  
More focused on having a good time than exactly where they were going, Lucy window-shopped as they walked. She paused now and then, vowing to herself to actually go into the stores later. Natsu steered them all the way around the block until they headed back past 'Maple and Moose,' the antique store where he'd bought Lucy's necklace.  
  
Noticing the familiarity, Lucy stopped moving. "Didn't we-"  
  
Natsu interrupted, "Yup. I might have gone in the wrong direction from the first."  
  
"You could've said something."  
  
"What? The more exercise you get now, the more greasy food you can eat later, Luce."  
  
To her credit, Lucy didn't threaten Natsu - by word or deed. She kept her face blank and on the 'good side of pleasant' as she asked him: "Do I look fat?"  
  
Natsu opened his mouth to answer and for a heartbeat kept it open - shutting it with a snap of his teeth as he considered his options. "What a silly question. Heh, heh."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"You're gonna love the book pl-, uh, store."  
  
Lucy attributed Natsu's verbal faux pas to nerves and grunted, starting to walk again. She muttered under her breath, "I do not love greasy food."  
  
Ridiculously fast, they arrived at their destination. 'Blyth Library,' the building's sign proclaimed.  
  
"Not a bookstore."  
  
"Well, it is a small town, barely bigger than a village." Natsu said softly, "I'm surprised they have as many food places as they do. It's nice they're all on Queen street, eh?"  
  
"…" Lucy looked at the library and back at Natsu. "All right. We're getting back in the car and driving to Goderich. I know they have a couple bookstores - and it'll kill some time before the show starts."  
  
Natsu nodded, "And Goderich is known as 'Canada's Prettiest Town' too. We've been meaning to go there for even longer than Blyth, huh?"  
  
"You don't get to relax until I've had at least half an hour browsing books." Lucy about-faced and marched towards the car. "Half an hour of decompressing inside the sanctum of books, air-conditioning and with a giant latte."  
  
Natsu gulped. "I was only goofing around!"  
  
Opening the passenger door she crooked her finger at Natsu. "I'm only goofing around too - if I was really mad, wouldn't I have gone for the driver's seat? Sometimes you're too easy."

  


No less than three bookstores later, Lucy handed Natsu another bag of books to load into the trunk. It was hard to resist bargains on the printed word on a regular day, and on vacation, it was pointless to try.  
  
Lucy dropped into the front passenger seat and sighed happily. "We have time for one more stop and then lunch."  
  
"More books?" Natsu was careful to keep a neutral tone to his voice. Lucy indulged his passion for his favourite subjects, and he could do no less for her. "Or lunch first?"  
  
"Mmm." Lucy consulted her watch. "Food."  
  
Grinning, Natsu pulled out of their parking spot and drove. "I made two calls while you were busy." He glanced sideways at Lucy. "Lodgings are booked and I got Monday and Tuesday off work."  
  
Giddy, Lucy clapped her hands. "That's awesome!"

  


Natsu pulled into the parking lot next to the Blyth Inn. "I'll get our bags, d'you want any of your books right now?"  
  
Lucy scrunched her brows. "Bags?"  
  
"You spent close to an hour in the first bookstore. Didn't you wonder where I disappeared to?" Natsu pretended to take offense. "Huh. You didn't look for me once, did you?"  
  
"It was a great bookstore." Lucy covered her smirk and said, "Did I really take an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, you did. But it gave me time to get a few overnight necessities." Natsu grinned, scrambling out of the car. Lucy joined him at the trunk, pawing through her new purchases. "Hey, no more than three books. We're in a motel room and you know what that means!"  
  
"I do." Lucy tossed her choices into the bag Natsu opened for her. She smiled, displaying dimples. "I need something to read while you take a bubble bath."  
  
"Hah." Slinging both bags over his shoulder, Natsu slammed the trunk. "You caught me reading in the tub only once."  
  
"A-hah!" Lucy was jubilant, "I only caught you once? You don't deny loving bubble baths. And, by your own admission, there have been many occasions where you've enjoyed reading in the tub!"  
  
"Stop using my words against me!" snapped Natsu, but there was no real heat in his words. "You know full well what I'm getting at." He waggled his brows and winked.  
  
Pretending to put hard thought into what Natsu was saying, Lucy pursed her lips. "Nope. Don't have a clue."  
  
"I seem to recollect something about showing your appreciation towards me after the theatre." Natsu strode ahead of Lucy, towards the door marked 'office.' Over his shoulder, he said, "Well, if you don't want to bother with that, instead I'll show you my appreciation towards you." He lingered, watching Lucy's devious responding smile.  
  
"Deal." Lucy winked. "Can't wait for bedtime."

  


Natsu rose to his feet, clapping and blowing a series of piercing whistles; earning a wide smile from Lucy. She added to the noise with her own frantic clapping. The patrons showed appreciation as the cast bowed, hoots and whoops mingling with more whistles.  
  
"Amazing!"  
  
"So good!" enthused Lucy. "You picked an awesome show and I'm so happy you enjoyed it as much as I did." She leaned against Natsu. Not so much to get away from the pressing crowd, but to complete the emotional closeness she felt. "You constantly amaze me, d'you know that?" Lucy snuggled into the arm Natsu put around her. "I don't need any more presents. This has been more than I could ask for already."  
  
"I like giving you presents." Natsu squeezed gently, one hand on Lucy's waist and the other petting her hair. "Not just the physical gifts, but the time we spend together is like a present."  
  
Blinking to ward off tears, Lucy tilted her head back to look up at Natsu. Eyes reflecting a heated, slumberous quality, she gave him a matching smile. Her heart was full.  
  
The crowd thinned; Natsu and Lucy linked hands and exited. A cool breeze scented with primrose and a hint of petrichor teased them with the promise of rain. Off in the distance, dull gray clouds gathered.  
  
"Ah!" Natsu inhaled and exhaled with enjoyment, both arms stretching to the sky. He refused to release Lucy, glancing at his watch. "We've got over an hour to kill before dinner."  
  
"You are absolutely spoiling me." Lucy began swinging their linked hands. "A pretty necklace, a hotel room, tickets to the theatre, dinner reservations. Not to mention so many books today!"  
  
"When'd I buy you books?" Natsu tilted his head. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't not buy you books, but I headed for the car each time before you were done browsing."  
  
Flushing a light pink, Lucy muttered, "Well, I'm not sure actually. I used the 'tap' function on my debit and I think it uses your account."  
  
"You're a weirdo." Natsu laughed and held tighter to Lucy's hand. "Oh no, you're my weirdo and you're not squiggling away from me. Let's take a nice, appetite-building stroll."

  


Full and delightfully buzzed from the wine they'd indulged in with dinner, Natsu and Lucy ambled back to the hotel. Once behind their locked door, Natsu grinned at Lucy with wicked intent. "Ready for some appreciation?"

"Maybe." Lucy swayed and giggled as she moved across the room to flick on the bathroom light and then open the small fridge. "What we need is more wine!" Hoisting aloft the chilled bottle Natsu had stashed there earlier, Lucy grinned triumphantly. "I propose a toast to the bringer of wine!"  
  
"Propose?"  
  
Letting the fridge shut with a slam, Lucy sauntered to Natsu and set it on the bedside table. "You bought toothbrushes, toothpaste, snacks and wine!" She weaved in place a little and then plopped onto the edge of the bed. "I love you."  
  
"Me or the wine?" Natsu pinched Lucy's cheeks, enjoying her squawk. "I'll be right back with glasses."  
  
Inside the bathroom, Natsu felt his pocket for the small box that hadn't left his thoughts for most of the day. Lucy was gonna be very surprised.  
  
Returning with the promised glasses, Natsu found his girlfriend had industriously kicked off her shoes and was attempting to toe off her socks.  
  
Concentrating with the tip of her tongue poking out, Lucy dug her big toe into the back of her sock. She wailed as her sock refused to budge.  
  
"Bwahahaha!"  
  
Immediately, Lucy pouted. "Help!"  
  
Despite shaking his head, Natsu put down his burden to help Lucy. He slipped one offending sock down to her heel, leaving one-third on and slowly inched the other one down to match. An evil grin on his face, he backed away to watch her wriggle and flail.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Lucy cried, hamming it up with flair. "Nooooo! Not like that!"  
  
"Weirdo." Natsu yanked one sock off the rest of the way and Lucy finally managed to grip the other in her newly freed toes, pulling and dropping it with relish.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm yours." Lucy emphasized 'yours' like she'd proven something, but her train of thought had derailed. Not sure exactly where she'd gone wrong, she shrugged. Lucy began to pull off her shirt as she demanded Natsu open and pour the wine.  
  
"All mine," answered Natsu, glad Lucy was preoccupied with wrestling out of her clothes. At first, Lucy had been shy and reticent to express herself in their relationship. But time had changed things, and if he was honest, Natsu knew his own lack of shyness had rubbed off on Lucy.  
  
"I feel so much better!" Lucy bounced off the bed, clad only in bra and panties. "Monkey nightie?"  
  
Understanding exactly what she meant, Natsu rooted in the bag he'd packed for Lucy. He'd suggested a day trip late at night on Saturday, but he'd spent time planning this event for much longer. Thrusting the garment at his girlfriend, Natsu smiled at a carefree Lucy who shimmied out of her bra and dove into the worn blue nightgown.  
  
Lucy wiggled a bit more and kicked her panties off after the rest of her was covered. "Ah!"  
  
Natsu said, "As nature intended," and reached for the wine. Lucy flung herself against his back and hugged with all her strength - Natsu stumbled. "Hey! It's a bad omen to spill booze." Natsu turned and patted Lucy's butt. "Lemme pour us some drinks, okay?"

"I'm thirsty." Lucy flounced over to the chair in the corner and dropped into it, making an 'eek' as she misjudged its height, falling more than she'd anticipated.  
  
Natsu laughed and made a half-hearted shushing gesture. "Oi, you gotta be quiet or people are gonna call the front desk to complain."  
  
Mutinous, Lucy's lower lip quivered. "Don't care."  
  
"Oh, yes you do." Natsu gave Lucy a tumbler brimming with a crisp German Riesling. "Be a good girl and save all your noisiness for home."  
  
"Whatcha gonna do if I don't behave?" She sipped a bit and then watched Natsu with dancing eyes over the rim of her glass. "Spank me?"  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Natsu tasted his drink and set down his glass, removing his shoes. He popped the first button of his shirt open. Fingers worked on the second - and as Lucy stared, licking her lips, Natsu abruptly stopped.  
  
"Tease!" Lucy pouted, making the cutest 'humph' and then swallowing a big gulp of wine. "More."  
  
"I dunno Luce, can you handle more?"  
  
"C'mere and find out." Lucy set her almost empty drink on the nearby dresser and gave Natsu her best 'come hither' look.  
  
He took two steps forward and planted his feet. Natsu locked gazes with Lucy, letting his hands drift to his belt - slowly working it open. Fingers on the button of his pants only moved after Lucy licked her lips. In a dance they'd perfected with much-enjoyed effort, Natsu and Lucy came together.  
  
Frantic open-mouthed kisses, fingers gripping - leaving bruises, panting breaths, and insatiable need. This was sensation they both craved. Natsu swept Lucy into his arms. He walked her into the bathroom door - settling her back against it firmly as she hitched her legs around his waist. Mouths never pausing as they kissed, Natsu freed his aching length as Lucy wriggled and guided him into her wet warmth.  
  
"Mmmph." Natsu drove his cock with a snap of his hips and drew out Lucy's moaning response. "Yeeeeesssss."  
  
Natsu gloried in the scratch of Lucy's nails down his back - even through his shirt, it raised the short hairs on the back of his neck. Her ankles locked tight, her thighs quivered at each plunge and retreat.  
  
Head thrown back, Lucy took shuddering breaths as her lover worked himself deeper - nipping and licking her neck. His love bites were sure to leave blemishes on the morrow, but right now - a delight she craved more than her next breath.  
  
Actively grinding, Lucy rocked her hips. Natsu pounded back harder, taking a hand off Lucy's ass to stroke the cluster of nerves standing at attention between her legs. Pinching, pulling and relentlessly rubbing, Natsu watched Lucy slip over the edge towards her orgasm.  
  
Well used to the wild look before Lucy screamed her pleasure, Natsu silenced with another demanding kiss. He thrust and withdrew again and again. The spasms of her fluttering walls were bringing him closer and closer to his own release. Grunting quietly as he could, Natsu let his orgasm erupt.  
  
Lucy shivered. The feeling as his cock pulsed was unlike any other sensation. It both satisfied and created a new hunger. They panted, still locked in their intimate embrace.  
  
Her throat dry, Lucy said, "Let me down."  
  
"Mmm. I need a minute, m'legs aren't steady yet."  
  
"I only want down, it's not like I can walk right now either." Lucy pulled Natsu's face down for a sweet kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." Natsu shoved his pants the rest of the way down and off.  
  
Using each other for support, they inched back over to the bed and crawled under the covers.  
  
"I'm thirsty."  
  
"Me too." Natsu laughed. "Good thing I know what we're like." He rolled over and fumbled with the drawer of the bed table.  
  
"Now's a really weird time to read the bible," joked Lucy.  
  
"But first, how about some Gatorade?" Natsu rolled back and showed Lucy the drink he'd stashed prior. After taking a long, satisfying gulp, he handed Lucy the bottle.  
  
Giving Natsu the empty back, Lucy giggled. "Now that we've rehydrated, are you ready for round two?"

"Almost." Natsu tossed the empty - missing the garbage pail and bouncing onto the carpet. He sighed.  
  
"Are my bad habits rubbing off on you?"  
  
"Always." Moving the pillow to better support his back, Natsu sat up in bed.  
  
Lucy copied, scootching close - holding Natsu's hand and squeezing. "It's what I do."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"Huh?" Lucy was amused. "You want more of my bad habits?"  
  
"The other thing you said."  
  
"It's what I do?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm a bit tired. A certain naughty person tuckered me out." Natsu grinned as Lucy playfully leaned into him. "Now, what do you want to do tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll figure that out later." Lucy pointed to the bottle of wine. "We've more pressing concerns."  
  
"I like the sound of that, too." Natsu grinned. "Which one of us is fetching the wine?"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?"

  


Natsu watched Lucy sleep; curled up on her side facing him, gently snoring, and her hair - tangled from another passionate love-making session. He rolled out of bed, needing to relieve the pressure on his bladder. Coming back from the bathroom, Natsu almost tripped on his discarded pants. He recalled exactly what he'd left in a pocket. Lucy was snoring a bit louder - this was the perfect time to look at it and steady his nerves. His special breakfast room service order was going to be spectacular.

  


Lucy rolled, and when she didn't feel Natsu or his body heat, she cracked an eye open. "Get back in bed, it's too early to be up."  
  
"It's nine, and nine is exactly the time we should be awake." Natsu grinned. Lucy would notice the aroma of coffee soon. "Get up and join me."  
  
"I was gonna make you the same offer." Lucy yawned and stretched, rubbing sleep grit from her eyes. She sniffed and made appreciative noises. "I don't remember putting out a request for room service last night."  
  
"Then, aren't you lucky you've got me?" Natsu pointed to the empty chair. "Come on over, our food's getting cold."  
  
Lucy sat down and took the hot cup of coffee that Natsu had poured. Holding it to her nose she breathed in and blew air over the steaming surface, wincing a little at the heat. "Thank you."  
  
Humour in his voice, Natsu asked, "Are you talking to me or the coffee?"  
  
"Yes," Lucy grinned. It was a rare opportunity when she could use one of Natsu's typical responses against him.  
  
He waved his left hand at the tray, all the dishes still covered with silver domes. "I ordered us a feast." Gesturing with the pizzazz of a stage magician, Natsu removed the lids. "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, orange juice and jam."  
  
"You're spoiling me too much. Taking the day off work, you took me to the theatre and shopping - and bought me books and a necklace. No more gifts today."  
  
"You might want the next thing I have planned." Natsu picked up a glass in his left hand and poured Lucy some juice - handing it to her with a strange flourish.  
  
"Well, I probably do, but I feel selfish when you keep doing nice things for me." Lucy shrugged, sipping and setting down her juice. "This is a very nice breakfast." She reached for a plate.  
  
Natsu grabbed her hand in his left. "Lucy…"  
  
"…" Lucy smiled in confusion.  
  
Natsu pulled Lucy's hand so that it rested in his right - and he patted it with his left. "Lucy, you're the most special person in my life. I love you, and I love our life." A beam of sunlight angled into the room and hit the stone of the ring that Natsu was wearing on his pinkie. "Lucy, will you marry me?"

Lucy blinked, gasped and lifted teary eyes to stare at Natsu. "Are you proposing to me while I'm wearing my rattiest nightgown?"  
  
"That's a monkey, not a rat." Unrepentant, Natsu grinned, slipping the ring off his pinkie and displaying it in his palm. "Doesn't matter what you're wearing, you're still you. I want to spend the rest of my life as your husband just as much as I want you to want to be my wife." He cupped the diamond ring and sat silent, watching Lucy.  
  
"Yes." A tear slid from Lucy's eye and ran down her cheek, along her jaw and dripped onto her old nightgown from her chin. The wet spot grew as Lucy tried to blot her tears. "Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Natsu held out his hand and blinked a few of his own tears into submission, smiling as his fiancée extended her left hand. With trembling fingers, Natsu eased the sparkling diamond onto Lucy's ring finger. "No taking backsies."  
  
"When I tell this story, I'll be leaving out 'no taking backsies.' However, I will have to regal all my friends with how precious you look right now." Lucy smiled, the warmth of it igniting a new storm of passion inside Natsu. Last night had been wonderful - but now was an opportunity to celebrate their engagement.  
  
"Our story isn't over, not by a long shot." Natsu stood and pulled Lucy to her feet. "Even if we live for a hundred years, I want to keep having adventures with you. Our happiness will be the stuff of legends." Natsu slid an arm around Lucy and crowded close. "All my tomorrows are yours."  
  
"Deal." Lucy smiled. "Ditto."  
  
Slowly, inexorably, Natsu leaned closer. His lips found and brushed Lucy's; slid with delicious friction until they parted, consuming her heartfelt sighs. They kissed passionately until they had to stop for breath - regained breath and kissed again. Natsu and Lucy moved to the bed in a flurry of discarded clothes, pledging their love with whispered promises and joyful souls.  
  
The late check-out was an extra fee, but ever so worth it.


End file.
